It's Zoo Time!
by gr34t3r th4n j00
Summary: Puchiko has a strange longing to see monkeys. Don't ask why. It's Zoo Time, people!


**It's Zoo Time!**

- a Di Gi Charat fanfiction

by: gr34t3r th4n j00

---------

Another boring day at Gamers. No one likes Mondays.

"Dejiko..." Puchiko tugged on Dejiko's dress.

"What is it, Puchiko?" Dejiko answered her, picking her up.

"Puchiko wants to go to the zoo."

"That's nice." Dejiko told her and plopped her back down on the ground.

Puchiko shed a small tear. "Puchiko likes monkeys." She clamped onto Dejiko's leg. "Act like a money." she commanded her.

Dejiko shook her leg all over the place until Puchiko would let go. She didn't of course.

"Monkey!" she chanted. "Monkey Monkey Monkey Monkey!"

Dejiko was angry. Puchiko was persistent. It was a lose-win situation.

"Okay." Dejiko gave up. "Let's see monkeys!"

They marched out of the store. A security alarm went off.

"Let go of that pencil, Petit Charat!" Dejiko commanded. "And take off that hat! Wash it too, it's unsanitary!"

Puchiko took a pencil out of her pocket and took a bunny hat off her head, revealing her regular hat. She gave them to RabiEnRose, telling her, "Wash these. Thank you."

Usada was furious. "I wanna see the monkeys!" she yelled. "Other than Dejiko, that is!"

Dejiko ran over to her and kicked her in the shin. She took her wrist and dragged her to the door.

"Now get up, we're walking." she yelled eccentrically. "Lock the doors too! Over and OUT!"

She left Usada in front of Gamers, still wondering what had happened.

-----

"Monkey monkey monkey monkey..." chanted Dejiko as they passed by several exhibits. Bears, reptiles, bird, you name it, they weren't interested in it. Unless it was monkeys.

"MONKEYS!" exclaimed Dejiko as the Monkey exhibit, "Swing it", was in sight.

"Monkey!" said Puchiko excitedly. She was still her composed self, unlike Dejiko who was almost about to break into a run.

"One hundred yen to see the monkeys!" shouted a vendor. "One hundred yen!"

Dejiko stopped. She emptied her pockets. Fifty yen.

"Puchiko, got an extra one hundred fifty yen?" she asked Puchiko. She emptied her pockets. "Fifty yen." she muttered.

Puchiko snatched the money out of Dejiko's hand and rushed torwards the vendor. "One hundred yen." she told him, and handed him the money. She got a small, purple ticket in return. "Thank you." she told the vendor and he smiled at her. "Have a nice day, lil' lady." He said to her.

Puchiko walked quickly through the crowd to the entrance of the monkey exhibit. She didn't wanna get spotted by Dejiko. She quickly gave her ticket to the vendor and ran in.

"Puchiko?" Dejiko yelled. "DEJIKO?! WHERE DIDJA GO?!"

She went over to a vendor.

"Have you seen a short, five-year-old girl that had brown hair and wears a brown cap like a cat?" she quickly asked him. He pointed behind her. A small girl that had fit her description was walking behind them. She was already in the exhibit and was looking up at a monkey.

Dejiko stomped her foot in frustration and stormed off, fuming.

"IDEA!" she yelled out loud, suddenly perking up. People stared at her.

(15 minutes later...I think)

Dejiko hauled a thick rope over the large black fence seperating her and the monkeys. She chanted "Monkey" again over and over as she worked.

She tied a ship anchor to the other side, so it was pretty hard to throw it over the fence.

Throw. Fall. Ouch. Throw. Fall. Ouch. Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

Finally, she was able to get the rope over the fence.

Climb, climb, climb. Slip.

Dejiko landed on her 'lower back'. "Ouchies!" she yelped. She got up again and tried again.

Climb, climb, climb. Drop.

"I'm finally in!" Dejiko exclaimed happily.

She opened her eyes and found that two big gorillas were staring her right in the face. They crawled past her and took her rope.

"I'm stuck." she said hopelessly. She ran over to a gorilla and pounded it's back with her fists.

"Gimmie my rope!" she yelled at it, carlessly pounding at it.

The gorilla dropped her rope and turned to her. It grunted a bit before it took her in it's giant palm and held her up.

It walked over to the exhibition area behind the big veil of trees that Dejiko saw before climbing in.

On the other side was a whole bunch of people crowded against the weak fence that seperated the viewing area from the gorilla's habitat. And more imporantly, the gorillas.

The gorilla hoisted Dejiko up in the air to face the audience. She saw Puchiko in the audience.

"Dejiko, get down from there." She shouted with her calm voice, pointing at her.

Suddenly, the gorilla let out a grunt and dropped Dejiko. The crowd gasped as she dropped to the floor.

She held up an arm. "I'm okay!" she tried to yell with her face still to the floor.

A team of men took the gorilla up onto a stretcher and carried him out, while another team went to get Dejiko.

"Are you all right, miss?" one of the men asked her.

She looked at him with 'puppy dog eyes'. "I'm fine sir, I'm fine." she said, clutching his hand. She pretended to faint.

She quickly sprung back up and did a series of stretches.

"Monkey." Puchiko said and pointed at her. "I don't like that monkey. Take her away."

The men quickly sprang up on Petit Charat's command and took Dejiko away. Puchiko followed them.

They dropped her off outside the exhibit. "No more monkey business for you!" scolded one of the men.

Puchiko took Dejiko's hand and held it up to her face. "You smell like a monkey." she said.

She took Puchiko's hand and led her out of the zoo furiously.

"You'd better not tell Usada!" she warned Puchiko as they walked down the streets of Akhibara to Gamers.

Puchiko just nodded, with her hands in a 'lucky cross' behind her back.

----------

Disclaimer: I do not own Di Gi Charat or any of it's characters, Broccoli, Gamers and Koge Donbo do. I am not to be held responsible for anything that may happen if you try to mimic Dejiko's stupid actions in this fanfic.

A/N: One-shot fanfic. Liked it? Please review! It seemed stupid, I know. I just wanted to make a Di Gi Charat fanfic. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
